Silent Creek
by Fangirl of Heavenly Fire
Summary: The titles pretty much sums it up for me...the story of Silent Creek told from the point of view of those who were there. Please read and review!


**So this is a (slightly scary) plot bunny that popped into my head. I decided to write it down. No idea where this is really going but I felt like posting it so…here it is! The story of Silent Creek, told in the point of view of any characters I could think of that were there. Sort of.  
Please review me if you have the time…I usually say thanks for reviewing but I've never really said much about how much they matter. Getting a review makes you think someone likes your story and they enjoy reading it-reviews are responsible for a lot of insane happy dancing and squealing, I will tell you that. A huge, mega, jumbo sized thank you to everyone who reads this and anyone who reviews! You are the best! You give me reason to update my so-called-stories! XD**

**Anyway, you haven't any idea how long I've spent staring at this blank word document because I didn't know where or how to start. Surprisingly, this was one of the hardest of my stories to actually write…finally got round to it, as you can see!**

**And I just want to say thanks to everyone, Zintfall in particular for this mention, for always being so excited about my fics and reviewing about how much you loved it…it's really amazing. It's brilliant finding out people want to you to continue to write and things. I especially appreciate people reviewing Insanity, because I was worried about my interpretation of how Scott might be feeling directly after the arrival at the Professor's was to heavy or that suicide wasn't the right way of expressing it or whatever…basically I get nervous about putting my stories up because I'm worried about the reception I would get, but everyone is super-duper amazing at reassuring these things and it's fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing…  
*Tries to steal papers that hold the rights to Power of Five*  
*cannot find papers*  
*gets caught by a startled Anthony Horowitz*  
*gets arrested*  
*sits in police cell*  
*wishes they had papers*  
*sobs*  
Ahem. Story!**

Usually Daniel McGuire's days would be the same every day; stretching on and on without much to do other than talk to the others who were confined in the cells beside him. However, even that was becoming more and more of a rarity as everyone gradually abandoned the shred of hope of escape that they all clung to. One by one, day by day, the children of Silent Creek realised they would never get out. Maybe they would even be killed when they weren't needed anymore. Maybe they would never see the sun again.

Danny did miss talking, though. It was the only thing they had to keep themselves from dwelling on their memories of mothers, fathers, siblings and the homes they all longed for. They'd all shared their memories with each other, because conversation worked like a distraction. It lent them all comfort in an unfamiliar place and an unfamiliar time.  
But the problem was they'd all been there too long. The sense of security they used to find by confiding in each other had long since been used up. It wasn't like they'd forgotten about their families-it was that missing them had eaten a large hole in them all that could no longer be filled by talk.

So now Daniel spent the endless days drowning in his own boredom while the silence smothered the cells like a thick blanket. Occasionally he would watch a man in a suit go past, or maybe a woman, not tossing the children more than a fleeting glance before disappearing further into the facility. But that was about as exciting as it got any more. It was like they'd just been completely overlooked. Before the infinite monotony that was his life now, there was the 'experiments' that had been conducted on all their 'subjects'. At least, that was what they called it. To the unfortunate people who'd had to endure them it was more like being randomly held in a strange room, separated from the others for about two days without any contact other than to the men who came to push the subject around occasionally. It was a bit like spending a day in solitary confinement, or internal exclusion if he compared it to school. And all that was followed by the same demands.

"Use your powers."

"If you don't, you can stay in here until you do."

Powers. It was the one thing that all the children had in common in this nightmare place in the middle of nowhere, and exactly why they were at point of interest; at some point in their lives they'd experienced something supernatural. The boy in the cell beside him, Billy, was a supposed clairvoyant. Sarah, a few cells down, was meant to be able to start fires whenever and wherever she wanted. The unusual part was that they'd all caused the paranormal activity themselves. Daniel was completely bewildered as to why they wanted to see him 'predict the future' so badly, but after a while they caught onto the fact that he genuinely couldn't; it wasn't something under his control. None of them could. And that was when they just seemed to fade from existence and left to get on. There used to be more children arriving regularly, almost on a daily basis, but the last time someone new had come had been about four weeks ago. He knew every single face there.

But then things began to change.

XXXXX

Danny awoke from his empty sleep unexpectedly. He couldn't see any reason why he had been woken, unless it was the harsh glare of the lights that were almost always left on. But it wasn't very likely. He'd long since become used to sleeping like that.

Then he detected what was distinguished this day from any other. He could hear people talking,_ adults_ talking, and the sound of smart shoes hurrying across the tile floors. From the cell beside him came a voice he recognised well. Billy, the boy he'd become friends with over the time they were stuck here. He must've heard Danny get up, because the next thing he heard was, "Hey! Do you see what's going on?"

Daniel perched up high on his tiptoes to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on outside. The tiny window was placed right up near the ceiling, but if he tried hard enough he could just about see his surroundings.

"Yeah. That's unusual," he replied quietly, not caring whether he heard his answer or not. His attention was transfixed on the outside world.

He peered out into the corridors through the long, thin window and saw bustling activity taking place. Men and women he'd never seen before hurried through the corridor, papers flying everywhere and rapidly spoken conversation filled the air with the constant hum and buzz of voices. He watched a woman drop the entire stack of paper she was heaving around with her. She cursed loudly and got on her knees, scrabbling to find the files among the crowds of moving feet. Danny was shocked by the sudden commotion that had taken place. Over half the people he saw he didn't recognise at all. Suddenly, a man he'd seen before a few times strode in and the chaos ceased momentarily as he stood assertively. He muttered harsh words at the poor woman who was still groping around for her papers as he went past and collared one of the workers and pulled him over to the wall and out of Daniel's view. However, he could hear them clearly now the chaotic scene had been quelled by the presence of the familiar man, and he strained to hear the conversation. He also heard Billy's voice quieten and instinctively knew he was listening too.

"Why is this place in such a state?!" snarled the man. The sound of his voice rang bells, and he was able to put a name to the man. Mr Koring. Daniel remembered hearing the name in many overheard conversations, from which he could gather that Koring ran the place when there wasn't someone of higher rank than him present.

The personnel he had dragged over cleared his throat nervously and spoke. "Sir, don't you think this isn't the best place to have this discussion?"

"I _asked_ you a _question_, John. That means I want an answer. I don't _care_ where we are. _Why _is this place in such a _state?_" came the rising voice of Mr Koring. He was obviously frustrated and stressed. Daniel wondered exactly what was going on that was so important.

"Well, we haven't been supplied with much information, sir. I-I've assigned people to try and f-find out more…but…" The unfortunate man stuttered uncontrollably and Danny heard the exasperated Mr Koring sigh irritably.

"You were _supposed_ to be keeping everything under control here, but have you done a good job? _No!_ No you have _not!_ We do not accept anything _less_ than _perfection_ here!" he heard Koring breathe deeply, presumably to calm himself down. Then he continued, sounding more composed. "All you have to do is prepare for the arrival of Mrs Mortlake. This is important John, _important_. This subject isn't like the others. We might've found one of _them. _So _don't _mess this up."

Daniel zoned out of the conversation and thought about what he just heard. The name Koring mentioned sent an icy chill sliding down his spine. Mortlake. He knew her. They all did, they all feared her like no one had before. She was the woman with the long, thin neck that looked like it had been stretched, the silver, close cropped hair and the masculine features. Her face closely resembled a wrinkled fruit, the type that was always left at the bottom of the basket.  
She was hardly seen in the facility-Daniel could count the times he'd caught a glimpse of her on the fingers of one hand-and she wasn't involved in any of the day to day jobs that the more commonly sighted workers seemed to do. She wouldn't even interact with the children, as if she was too important to spent time on little matters like _them. _Unless there was a new prisoner, she wouldn't even be in the facility. It made him sick. They'd been kidnapped, briefly isolated, then left to rot away in cells. How was that fair? What was the point?

Koring had said she was on her way. So that meant…

"Did you hear that?" whispered Billy, referring to the short encounter between Koring and the worker.

Daniel didn't answer. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice.

Was there going to be someone else?

**First chapter down! Always wanted to write as Danny! Requests for point of views please!**

**If you have any prompts or anything I would love to hear them, especially new plots and stories, because every single story I have running seem to have petered out into nothing. I have no ideas. For anything. Please let me know if you have anything you want me to write and I promise you I will write it. My speciality being the twins. Tee hee.**

**This was the story that Zintfall wanted to hear. Hope you liked the beginning of it!**

**Please leave me a review if you have to time…now I will leave you wonderful people to get on with what you must do. If it's something else other than FanFiction, but you're reading this instead…I know how it is. I've been in the same situation more than I should have.**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xx**


End file.
